wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Boreal
__NOEDITSECTION__ Please do not edit my page except for categories. I come on often to spellcheck myself :3 Partially adopted; design by FountainHeart! She is currently friends with Buruu, Flamedew, Kurogami, Mizar, and Ray. Coding by Galax, no touchie!! By Fountainhearth using Joy Ang's lineart <3 Name Artist Galaxzzy Background Information Creator FountainHearth, adopted by Sab Main Attribute Silence Elemental Attribute Ice/Magic Theme Animal Deer Theme Color Lavender Theme Song "This Is How We Do" by Katy Perry Character Information Age 7 years Gender Female Orientation Heterosexual Occupation Fugitive; Member of the Six; Guard of the Six Tribe IceWings Nicknames Bore - by Buruu (mainly as an insult because Boreal is “Bore”-ing; Ree - by her family Goal None at the moment Residence Possibiity Relatives Parents; 4 siblings from the same hatching Allies Buruu, Flamedew, Kurogami, Mizar, and Ray Enemies None Likes Peace; silence; aesthetics; friends; life Dislikes Violence; MAJOR disruptions; talking a lot; dragons bugging her Powers and abilities Normal IceWing abilities Weapons Normal IceWing weapons Ships text Quote "Mmhm." Appearance Boreal is almost unique, having an uncommon IceWing coloration she inherited from her mother. Her scales are are silvery moon white, with tints of rose pink rippling across them. She is small for her size, and her eyes are shining red violet that reflect her fierce mind. Her voice is soft but has hints of ferocity, like frost forming across a surface. Personality Most of her friends describe her as “unrealisticly boring” and “glassy.” Boreal tends not to show her emotion a lot, and only speaks when she wants to. Other than that, the only noises you can hear from her is “mmhm,” “okay,” “yes,” “no,” and some occasional gasping. But in reality, Boreal tries to keep it cool, even though she is an introvert. Sadly, no one knows that’s she’s kind of shy, so they assume her as boring and 2D. When she gets warmer, she talks a little bit more. And inside her mind are strong opinions and the feel to protect those she want safe. She won’t do much to harm anyone, all she’ll do is frostbreath and then scratch. She is a guardian angel, although quiet. She’s a peaceful dragon while she’s at it. Boreal accepts what’s coming at her, not daring to complain half the time. If something happens, then it just happens; nothing more. Sadly, that’s how she met her friends. She knew she had a great destiny along with them according to her instincts. She ran away from home to see what was coming her way. Biography Boreal and her siblings all hatched with pink somewhere among their scales, and their alluring looks brought them up to the Fourth Circle (despite being Seventh Circle dragonets). She lived her life mainly around her siblings, those she can find relatable and enjoyable. She’s not so used to random dragons appreciating her for her coloring. And it was Boreal who got picked to marry an IceWing prince, as the queen wanted pink in her family as well. And so forth, Boreal was to stay at the palace until the day of marriage. The prince loved her, yet she was disgusted at this supposed fate. She did NOT want to marry a stranger, she wanted to be back with her siblings. She’s a little bit shy that way. Sadly (or fortunately???), she dreamed that she would have freedom outside ice and rules of the place. As she received more related dreams, she came to realize that she would not have a choice besides making more pink dragonets. And that as long as she is in her kingdom, she will be wanted for her scales. So Boreal escaped on the day she was ordered to go to the palace. Guards had tries to stop her, but it was hard to catch wuch a quick and small dragonet. And Boreal set off to see the world, although upset that she’s abandoning her siblings. Yeah, she got into a lot of storms. Windstorms, hailstorms, snowstorms, sandstorms... Eventually flew splat onto the most southernmost east river of Possibility, where Buruu’s group’s hangout was. Buruu found her, took her in, and the group tended to her (due to the SeaWing’s insistance). She was shy if the new dragons, but realized that they were probably the only (new?) family she had left. She stayed, knowing that that’s where she had ended up for now. She grew onto them, but will always be too shy to admit that they’re all her besties. Relationships Canon The Six Boreal doesn’t think much of her new friends. She thinks Buruu is pretty nice; Flamedew complains too much; Mizar is too standoff-ish; Kurogami is creepy; and Ray is fun. She would never dare to tell Mizar her honest opinions, though. Roleplays Ask! Trivia *“Boreal” refers to the cold north, and anything related to tundras and cold biomes. *She wields the Life of Protection-- able to protect her friends and lived ones successfully from an attack (not guaranteeded invincibility-- just luck). *All her siblings had inherited pink on some part of their body. *The Only member of the Six to not own a pet. *Based on the character concept “make a quiet yet protective kid.” *Once slayed a Basilisk that was lurking in the northern woods of Possibility. Gallery IMG_0478.PNG|FR Boreal by Sab Sketch1521859764299.png|By FountainHearth c: Spiky Child.png|By Dream :3 Boreal.jpeg|By Seaweed!! Borealbygalaxyeet.png|By Galax :3 BorealbySab.jpeg|By Sab Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:IceWings Category:Females Category:Content (Proud-Dust)